Extraña Obsesión
by Sphica
Summary: La Familia Hibari es una familia Otaku. Fic de Cumpleaños, Oneshot. Traducción Autorizada.


**Título: **Extraña Obsesión

**Título Original:** Strange Obsession

**Autora:** AniManga19930

**Traductora:** Sphica

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Amano Akira y la historia le pertenece a AniManGa19930 Yo sólo traduzco al español.

**Resumen: **La Familia Hibari es una familia Otaku. Fic de Cumpleaños.

**Sphica: **Este fic fue hecho cuando fue el cumpleaños de Hibari, aún así es demasiado bueno para que no esté en español. Y sobre la otra traducción que estaba haciendo sobre KnB no la he abandonado, me falta poco y la subo~

**Otaku aquí es tomado con su significado original: ****Obsesionarse hasta la muerte con algo.**

* * *

**AniManga19930: **Definitivamente KHR no me pertenece.

Este fic es dedicado para el cumpleaños de Hibari. Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari. Espera, ¿Acabo de hacer otro fic por el cumpleaños de Hibari? Wao, debe ser porque amo demasiado el 1827.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Advertencia: Versión no beteada y OOC.

* * *

**Extraña Obsesión**

**_Capítulo Único_**

**_._**

* * *

Cuando le preguntas a cualquier persona en Namimori sobre la infame Familia Hibari, se podría llegar a una respuesta algo así: Temibles, Fuera de Alcance, Arrogantes y Fuera de línea. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos también diría: Extraños, raros, o que la gente no se les debe acercar. Esas palabras fueron entregadas sin ninguna malicia, sólo la verdad. Alguno dijeron que el linaje familiar está en realidad maldito.

¿Quién no pensaría eso?

Cada generación Hibari, sobre todo la masculina, de alguna u otra manera; cuando ellos encuentran algo que les robó la atención, les fascinó o simplemente los cautivó; amarán al objeto hasta el punto de la obsesión. Ni siquiera era una manía saludable.

El padre de la familia tiene una extraña fascinación por el baseball y las espadas. Él amó el baseball hasta el punto de casi matarse a sí mismo y amó las espadas hasta el nivel de abandonar el bate. De vez en cuando, le gusta pulir su habilidad y su espada en el dojo, admirando el reflejo del brillo. Cada video almacenado dentro de su estudio era sobre el baseball y combates de espada.

Afortunadamente, la madre está casada con su familia. Ahora, nadie había detectado nada extraño con ella. Nadie aparte de su familia sabía que ella empezó un extraño hobby de hacer jugo y forzar a su familia por lo menos a tragar seis vasos de ello cada día. Bueno, al menos, era saludable _-Alguien debería haberlo sospechado, considerando que su hermano era un amante del boxeo-_

El primer hijo, con una calma siempre apacible, no mostró nada fuera de lo común al mundo. Su dia comienza y termina siempre con una meditación. No hay que olvidar que era _sólo_ un poco...demasiado exigente con el té. _"Esa no es la manera de hacer té", "Un té es mejor cuando es servido a xxx grados" "Si tienes algo contra el té, deberías morir."_ Sip, eso no es sano, bien.

Ahora que hablamos del primero, el segundo fue peor. Nunca en la mente de alguien hubiera surgido la leve idea de que al segundo hijo de los Hibari tendría una obsesión con el cosplay. Sí, no leíste mal. El chico de preparatoria tenía un armario lleno de trajes que usaba cada día, según su estado anímico. Se puso peor cuando se consiguió un novio que estaba obsesionado con el anime y manga.

El hijo más joven no era el mejor. Primero, el chico era muy obsesionado con los animales como un niño de su edad usualmente lo haría. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los 12; por alguna extraña razón y cruel destino, el chico encontró un gran afecto a su escuela. No sólo eso, él encontró que era necesario protegerla hasta el punto de que había que derrotar a cualquiera que se atreviera a romper, ensuciar y/o manchar su escuela. Terminando con el hecho de que la familia Hibari era experta en Artes Marciales, el hijo más joven gobernó la escuela con mano de hierro.

En pocas palabras, la Familia Hibari es una Familia Otaku.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi en sus catorce años, maldijo a su suerte. Si era posible, él deseaba reescribir su vida desde hace un mes atrás y redefinir su elección ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido para pensar que si estaba de acuerdo, debería ir bien? Más que estúpido.

Hace un mes, su hermano mayor, Giotto, irrumpió en su habitación, emocionado tratando de sacarlo. Ese día el rubio tenía una cita con su novio y decidió que en vez de dejar que su hermano se pegara en su habitación y en su podredumbre, el Sawada menor debía ir.

Tsuna, por supuesto, rechazó la oferta. No sólo por el hecho de que no tenía a nadie a quien invitar y además que se convertiría en la tercera rueda de la cita; sino más bien por el hecho de que no se acercaba a su hermano cuando hacía cosplay. Ni siquiera supo cuando su hermano tomó gusto por los trajes.

Sin embargo, sin escuchar sus razones, su hermano mayor lo noqueó, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en un café con el rubio y dos chicos más.

Uno de ellos, quien estaba sentado al frente de Giotto, tenía el cabello de un rubio platinado y (Tsuna trató de escabullirse) a pesar de su estoico rostro _-o más bien, la cara lo hizo mejor-_ también llevaba un uniforme de marine como el que estaba usando su hermano.

Al lado del hombre haciendo cosplay, estaba un chico de cabello negro, con un rostro que tenía una semejanza al del otro, Tsuna fácilmente concluyó que eran hermanos.

Ahora que él ya estaba allí, _-Por si fuera poco, su hermano lo vistió con un traje de oveja, alegando que se veía lindo, para su horror, los otros dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo; y no cavó un hoyo para enterrarse a si mismo-_ no tenía ningún sitio adónde escapar.

Le tomó a su no-buen-cerebro unos minutos, a la mitad de su tercer bocado de comida, se dio cuenta que los hombres en frente de él eran los infames hermanos Hibari. Uno de ellos que actualmente, era líder del Comité Disciplinario en su escuela. El único quien era famoso por la afición que le tenía a los animales.

Al darse cuenta, el castaño intentó ocultarse a si mismo hundiéndose más en su asiento. Había sentido que la alondra lo estaba mirando y trató de ignorarlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, con él vestido como una oveja, podía ver hacía donde se dirigía. Sin duda, los hermanos estaban tratando de juntar a sus hermanos menores.

Tsuna se hundió aún más en su asiento, tratando de desaparecer en ese mismo momento. No le gustaba esto ni un poco. Su hermano y su novio estaban charlando en su propio mundo, y él aquí, siendo observado por el famoso prefecto tenebroso. La mayoría del tiempo, él estaba asustado por el destello de diversión en los ojos plateados del otro, deseando que él pudiera apartar la vista.

Para ser honesto, nunca había tenido gran opinión de él mismo. ¿Qué pasaba con sus notas demasiado corrientes, fallar en los deportes y ser intimidado en la escuela? Sin embargo, cuando el grupo comenzó sus caminos por separado ese día, _-Su hermano y su novio iban a una convención de Anime, convenientemente dejando a los hermanos menores detrás; Ya que a Hibari Kyouya no le gustan las multitudes-_ de repente, su mano estaba siendo arrastrada por la de su superior.

—U-Uh, Hibari-san, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Por supuesto que vamos por nuestra propia cita.

...Él podría decir que no estaba en lo absoluto sorprendido.

Como si no fuera obvio por qué su hermano lo vistió con ropas de oveja y trató de demostrar su hombría _-Su familia lo llamó 'lindo'._

Para aumentar su horror, la idea de cita de la Alondra era estar patrullando la zona. Como todo el mundo estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas, fue imposible que al final del día, el rumor de qué _"Hibari Kyouya tiene novio"_ no se haya extendido alrededor. Especialmente, algunos de los testigos eran en realidad, estudiantes de la Secundaria Namimori.

* * *

Él intentó razonar con su novio:_ "Hibari-san, soy un chico", "No soy un Animal", "De todos modos, ¿Por qué te gusto?"_; A lo que su novio respondía: _"Nada de eso me importa. Ahora ven, necesito mi almohada, pequeño animal"_

Obviamente, el prefecto no escuchó ninguna de las razones. Además, Tsuna estaba bastante ofendido con el chico que aún pensaba en él como si fuera un animal, incluso después de que se había sacado el disfraz.

Una historia corta, él se había convertido en otra obsesión del prefecto. Ir al colegio, volver a casa, incluso el prefecto los fines de semana lo arrastraba a su lado de alguna manera -_Incluso la alondra rompió su ventana muchas veces para entrar y despertarlo-_

No era como si fuera una cosa mala. Él no volvió otra vez a llegar tarde a la escuela, y sus notas gradualmente mejoraron. A pesar de eso, mucha más gente empezó a ignorarlo más y más; pero los matones se mantuvieron alejados; y no fue como si él no tuviera ningún amigo. Aún así, a Tsuna no le gustaba ser un objeto de obsesión.

—Ne, Pequeño Animal.

Casi dejó caer su mochila, por la repentina llamada—. S-Sí...¿Qué pasa, Hibari-san? —La pregunta salió con tono chillón debido a que estaba desconcertado por la presencia del mayor.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Consciente del tono disgustado del otro, y sólo pensando en la forma de escapar de ahí, el castaño negó con su cabeza.

—Es mi cumpleaños.

Tsuna se congeló en el lugar.

Él sabía lo que estaba por venir. Olvidarse del cumpleaños de tu novio era uno de los errores más grande que se podía hacer. En su caso, fue un error del infierno. Con miedo a lo que el mayor podría hacer con su tonfa, Tsuna abrazó su mochila con más fuerza, temblando de miedo—. ¡L-Lo siento! Yo- —No terminó su frase porque repentinamente un par de manos tomaron su rostro y lo atrajeron, su propio par de labios se encontró con los otros, los cuales reconocía demasiado bien.

Entre el calor, sus manos abandonaron su mochila y en su lugar, se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de su novio en un intento de disminuir la distancia.

Incluso cuando ellos se alejaron, sus lenguas todavía seguían enredadas en la otra, no querían separarse—. Tsunayoshi. —Las palabras de Kyouya fueron arrastradas, y siempre hacían que su cuerpo hormigueara de una extraña forma cuando él pronunciaba su nombre—. ¿...Me Amas?

Miró en los ojos plateados del otro, brillando por la luz que dejaba entrar la ventana; le era dificil responder por la cantidad de aire que había perdido y que intentaba recuperar _-Y sin olvidar que el prefecto siempre lo hipnotizaba_—. Sí...Sí... —Sonó como si fuera un súplica desesperada, debido a que habló sin aliento. Sus manos llegaron y empujaron a la alondra por la nuca, demandando su boca de nuevo—. T-Te amo, Kyouya-san. —Logró decir entre sus besos, para complacer más al cumpleañero.

Era una decisión estúpida y no le gustaba ser un objeto de obsesión.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, desde que él sintió que no podría detener su adición a su sensual toque y su creciente afecto.

* * *

**AniManga19930:** Ya que me gusta la idea de la familia aquí, hay una posibilidad de que continúe con esta trama, pero no lo esperen.

¡Review!

* * *

**Sphica:** Oh, y ese era el oneshot, ¿A qué no fue linda la parte de Tsuna haciendo cosplay?

Cualquier error ortográfico (Qué los hay, lo sé) o si no entienden alguna frase, me avisan para arreglarlo.

¡Saludos y no se olviden de un Review!


End file.
